


Pulse.

by Plutomutt



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anthro/ human, Anthropomorphic, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, M/M, Paw Fetish, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutomutt/pseuds/Plutomutt
Summary: This story takes place in an AU where Sonic was only able to save Tom after Robotnik pushed him and Maddie off the skyscraper. Since then it's just been Sonic and a broken, depressed, and traumatized Tom.Things were bound to muddled, things were bound to get weird.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Tom Wachowski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Pulse.

**Author's Note:**

> This work fiction is for adults 18 and over. Please do not consume this piece of fiction if you are under the age of 18.
> 
> Never consume fiction you're uncomfortable with! Block or ignore the creator instead!
> 
> It's your responsibility to take care of yourself and keep yourself safe, that's why tags exist so that you can filter out content that will be mentally harmful for you to experience!

Soft.  
Soft and with a certain sort of downy. feeling.  
Tom felt himself shutter. It was only out of a healthy force of habit that he was able to contain the bright sparks of emotion that ran through his arms as he held Sonic for the first time there next to the freeway, cradling him gently and praying to every god he could imagine that the little blue ball would be alright.

\--------------

"Sonic…"  
It was like a prayer. It was a melody inside his head as Sonic hugged him, a tiny body so wracked with need, with a vibrating hope. 

Tom remembers the first time he touched his son's paw.  
He remembers the first time he was allowed to feel each padded toe with meticulous abandon, his calloused digits sweeping in between each nervous pad, as if to whisper between a promise to never leave.

\-----------

Careful sweeps cast over the plush bevel and curves of his adopted son's feet, and just as carefully, his adopted son sends small bleats into the darkness of their shared room.

"I know I'll never be a replacement for Maddie…"  
A plea sent into the darkness as Sonic's small body convulses beneath him.  
Silenced by a warm slow kiss, the type that draws the hunger out from within him, the air begins to crackle and pop with electricity.  
"Tom...I'm ready to…" a clenched whisper into the darkness.  
"It's okay, it's okay Sonic. I'm here…" Tom says and caresses the side of Sonic's cheek, leaning over him, face flushed and beaded with anxious sweat.

Sonic is lying on Tom's bed, his small frame taking up less than a pillow's length, but none less soft, none less willing to be Tom's secret comfort when he needs it, and he always needs it, now that Maddie is gone...

Tom is down at Sonic's feet, on his knees as if to pray. His large hands interlace between each one of Sonic's plush blue digits and pull them against his hard length.  
"Ahh… ah.." Tom's breath is stilted and low as he works his hardness against the sanguine fur of his adopted son's paw, now slick with precum.  
"Are you ready Tom…?" Sonic says, unsure curiosity rising high in his tone.

"Yeah baby, yeah, please. I need it" Tom is the one begging now and a small smile crosses Sonic's face at such strong validation. He loves Tom, Tom loves him. They're all each other have now.  
"Okay…" Sonic says and a look of concentration passes takes over his usually soft features.  
The crackling air around them becomes more chaotic, thicker, wilder. Sonic's small body begins to flow a bright blue and he scrunches his eyes tightly closed, his limbs tensing, his toes curling around Tom's slick girth.  
The blue glow becomes stronger and stronger until the sound of static pops fill the air.  
"Please, do it now!" Tom shouts over the sounds of electricity pulsing around them.

*ZZZZRRRCHHAA*

Sonic lets himself go, let's the constrained Sonic Boom radiate out of him and into Tom.  
Tom is screaming. Ecstasy, pain, the two seem to mix within his cries as blue lighting envelops his shaft and milks a thick gush of cum from inside him, violently teasing it forth in powerful bursts.  
"Let it out Tom. I'm here for you Tom. It's okay Tom" It's like a mantra Sonic repeats for what seems to be forever. Time stretches outwards as the shockwaves between them settle and dissipate.

"Ahh...aa-!" suddenly Tom is wracked with sobs and he folds inward, enveloping Sonic's body beneath him in a shivering embrace.  
"I….I miss her so fucking much Sonic" Tom chokes out in short stuttered gasps. His body is still reeling from the electric current that courses through every one of his veins, exploding each molecule with pleasure that lasts but only for a second to be replaced by shame and fear, longing and other unspoken feelings ge can't find a name for.  
Sonic with unsure hands, wraps his arms around Tom, holding the crying, heaving man tightly against him.  
"I know Tom… I know. I miss her too, everyday…"  
A metered silence draws between them as their breath begins to synchronize.  
"I'm here for you though Tom, I'll always be here for you. I won't let Robotnik take anyone else away from us ever again, I promise…"

"I promise…"  
His words hang in the air above them as Tom weeps openly into the warm chest fur of the blue Hedgehog beneath him.  
Tom doesn't believe him, he's terrified to believe him, but nonetheless the two stay locked together, holding each other for dear life, both physically and emotionally.

"I love you Tom. I'm here to protect you, forever and always" Sonic whispers up into Tom's ear.  
Tom hugs him as close as he can as they begin to fall asleep, tangled up in one another. Sonic loves him, and he loves Sonic.  
That's that's the one thing he does believe in.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in solidarity with anyone being harassed for their Sonic the Hedgehog fanfiction, or any fanfiction for that matter.  
> Good luck trying to hurt or harass me, it is water off a duck's back and I've heard it all before. Other more vulnerable creators aren't so lucky though.
> 
> Just recently a friend of mine from Twitter attempted suicide after having 5+ year old fanfiction she wrote as a teen sent to her mother by someone who thinks she deserves to be in prison for writing a fictional story about fictional people doing bad things.  
> It sickens me, that type of mentality, and I think people who encourage anyone to suicide for any reason at all are the type of people that actually deserve to be behind bars.  
> So here it is, a pairing I'm not even interested in, but a pairing that has every right to exist like any other fictional ship.  
> There are people who care about you, no matter what you decide to write, for whatever reason you decide to write it.  
> You are cared about, and your fictional fantasies are valid.
> 
> NOTE-NOTE:  
> I'm not going to be writing any more of this pairing, it doesn't interest me in the least and was written mainly in protest of the dangerous mindset of harassment and debasement creeping into fandom spaces. Please do not ask me to write any more of this pairing. You will be ignored, as will anyone trying to harass me and police fictional content. :)


End file.
